


Hiroki the stud

by Walker_Strange



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Big Cock, Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, F/M, Hung Shota, Shotacon, Shotadom, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_Strange/pseuds/Walker_Strange
Summary: Yumi finds out her brother has a massive cock... Hormones do the rest. Happens somewhere in Season 2.
Relationships: Hiroki Hishiyama/Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama/Hiroki Ishiyama
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Astounding discovery

Chapter 1 - Astounding discovery

“Aaah, aaah, aaah… Mmmh… Ooohaaamm.”

Those were the noises Yumi heard outside her window one monday night, with the half the moon floating above the house. The japanese Lyoko Warrior got up from her bed, wearing only her sport bra and panties, and moved toward her open window to peek out.  
She didn’t saw anything below but she then noticed the moans were coming from the room beside hers, from her brother’s room. Turning her head, she held back a gasp when she noticed a long and thick rod being rubbed with small hands.

Now, Yumi never had a relationship and even less sex, being only 14 years old but she was a teenager and hormones were at work in her body and so, even she consulted some websites for her private knowledge and for some alone time, once or twice per week. And it was only thanks to that that she could recognize Hiroki’s-

‘Dick!’ she screamed mentally, ‘That’s his dick!’

She couldn’t believe it: her little, annoying, bratty brother had the biggest dick she ever saw! Although she didn’t saw that many but it was still way bigger than anything she saw on those dirty websites.  
She looked again. The thick piece of meat was poking way outside of the window and she could only see the hands of her brother, going up and down only half of the length.

‘It’s huge! How can that blackmailing pest have something like that between his legs?!’

She pressed herself against the wall beside her the window, a huge blush on her face and a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating hard and, to her surprise and a little disgust, her nipples were just as hard. She couldn’t believe she was getting aroused from seeing her little brother’s - monster - dick.  
She gasped when she felt her own hand rub her crotch and she quickly moved it away before hurriedly going back into her bed, her breath shaking and her legs feeling weak. She had to place her hands under her pillow to prevent them from going to her private places.  
She couldn’t do anything to stop her brother’s moans to reach her ears however and it was only 30 minutes later - she kept checking her phone’s clock every five minutes - which she thought were at least three hours, before she heard him groan loudly.

Spprrrrrrrrrruuuuuuttttt!  
Spplllllllllllrrrrrrrt!  
Spprrrtruuullllllt!

‘He’s cumming. That’s his dick shooting all his semen.’ she realized.

But those noises were so loud, she felt like that huge thing was right beside there. Also, he came each time for so long! On the one video she watched of a guy masturbating, it was only a couple of short bursts; like spllt, spurt. But it seemed her 9 years old little Hiroki was much more virile than a grown man.

“Drats…” panted the boy in his room, “I’m still hard… but I need to sleep.” grumbled the boy.  
‘He’s still hard? After cumming so much?’ thought the teen in awe.

After Yumi heard the window of Hiroki’s room closing, she quietly got out of bed again and made her way to the still open window and put her head out. She gasped when she saw long and thick white ropes going from half the garden to the street, going up the hedge.

“Oh my god.” whispered the teenager with a hand on her mouth.

She couldn’t believe Hiroki just shot all THAT from his dick. The japanese girl hurriedly went back to her bed and pulled the cover above her head and tried to get back to sleep. It took her a while, images of Hiroki’s huge appendage shooting ropes and ropes of thick and white semen going into a loop in her head.

She woke up next morning with her panties drenched and dried pussy juices on her thighs. She had slight bags under her eyes.

“Didn’t sleep well, sweetheart?” asked her mom when the entered the kitchen.  
“Just a… nightmare mom.” smiled Yumi. ‘A big and white nightmare.’ she mentally added.

Suddenly, Hiroki barged into the kitchen. He was wearing his usual wear brown capri pants and his blue shirt. Yumi had to bite her inner cheek to stop the blush from invading her face when she saw him. She never noticed it but there was a bulge that went almost down to the knee in his lower clothes.

“Hi sis.” greeted the boy.  
“Good morning.” she whispered back.

The 9 years old boy was surprised she didn’t speak up but was too hungry to bother. The girl swallowed her food in less than a minute and bolted upstairs into her room where she slammed herself against the door, her legs shaking.

“It’s… gonna be… a long… day.” she panted.

In the end, the day wasn’t long: Yumi was plenty distracted by the lessons, the attack of XANA on the college and Hiroki didn’t bothered her even once today. However, once night fell and the moon rose, the panting and groaning came back from Hiroki’s window.  
This time, Yumi stood by the window the whole time, peeking every now and then. Her nipples were poking through her sport bra and her pussy was already leaking some juice in her knickers. As she listened as her brother’s moan and panting, she imagined his huge dick on his little frame and it sent a shiver through her spine, since it would make his dick look even bigger. She had her hands and back against the wall and her breath was matching her brother’s. Something was coming, she could feel it.

‘And I’m not even touching myself.’ she thought biting her lower lip.

Their breathes slowly speed up, Yumi copying her brother’s pace. When she got close to cumming, Yumi slapped a hand on her mouth to muffle the scream of pleasure and another on her legs to support her jelly like legs. When the sounds of Hiroki’s erupting dick came, Yumi did too. It was stronger than any orgasm she had when she masturbated while looking on some online stuff. Weirdly, she had many orgasm as Hiroki shot ropes of his thick cum, leaving her panting heavily on the floor, leaning against the wall.

It took her a few minutes to recover from this experience but once she did, she crawled to a drawer from which she took a pair of clean panties, while Hiroki locked his window again. She tossed the dirty ones aside and shakily put on the clean ones. Then, she went back to bed, her breath still heavy. 

That night, she slept peacefully but she still woke up in the morning with her panties wet and had to change them again.

This went on for a couple of weeks: wet morning, school - with the occasional XANA attack - home, cumming at her brother’s orgasm noises at night. Every time the evil programm attacked, Yumi sent him a small thanks mentally because it took her mind off her brother’s massive pussy breaker. But then, when she got home, her pussy clenched as soon as she heard Hiroki moan.  
She tried to stay away from the window and not peek at his massive thing but for some reason, she kept cumming whenever she heard him do.  
Saturday had been the worst day of the week however: Hiroki went on for more than a hour, cumming so many times the grass below his window was completely white; of course, Yumi had cum as many times as he did and was a complete mess after he was done.

‘I… can’t… go… on… like this…’ thought the red in face asian girl.

She couldn’t believe she had cum so many times in those two weeks. Much more than she did by herself since she began masturbating! She got horny as soon as she saw her brother but even she masturbated several times per day, she even did a couple of times at school but the orgasms she had didn’t calmed her itch one bit. She needed to at least hear her brother cumming.  
So, for another week, she kept spying her brother, but this time, she masturbated as well, a finger inside her drenched pussy while her other hand played with one of her breast. Her nipples were rock hard and quite sensitive at this point so she removed her bra and her panties were long gone as well. She was sitting under her window, Hiroki’s moans ringing in her head while her hands roamed on her body.

Yumi was breathing heavily but still tried to be as quiet as possible so Hiroki wouldn’t hear her. It was hard because she really wanted to express how horny she was. Her twat made some lewd noises but it wasn’t loud enough for the little boy to hear.

‘I can’t believe I’m touching myself while spying on my little brother.’ she thought just before she came.

Her legs tensed and her toes curled while the finger inside her pussy stood still, buried deeply inside her and her other hand grasped her breast tightly. As soon as he was done, Hiroki closed the window and Yumi was left alone, panting in her room. She came… but she didn’t felt completely satisfied yet. She didn’t cum as hard as the previous times. She shoved another finger inside her and moved them furiously, while her free hand rolled her nipple; it felt good but not enough. So, while her guilt was great when she considered her options, her lust won over and she began to imagine Hiroki masturbating in front of her, his huge dick a few inches from her face.  
With this image in mind, it took her less than a minute to have a powerful orgasm that made her back arch. She gave up the idea of putting underwear and choose to sleep naked from now on, No sense in dirtying all of her clothes. 

On the 3rd Saturday, Yumi imagined her brother being in front of her when they masturbated. She saw him cum enough time to also imagine all of his semen covering her body.  
The teenager felt so dirty thinking of her brother’s huge cock - a word she found a few days ago while visiting a porn website - but, even though she loved Ulrich, Hiroki’s dick made her pussy wet in seconds just by thinking about it. It took two weeks for this method to have less effects so she searched for another way to pleasure herself. 

She couldn’t ask her brother. She wasn’t that desperate; the only thing she hadn’t tried yet was to put something bigger than her fingers inside her pussy. So, after a few days of unsatisfying orgasms, she quietly went to the kitchen downstairs and grabbed a cucumber twice her fist before going quickly back to her room.  
Sitting on her bed, she stared at the vegetable for a moment before shakingly putting it close to her pussy. Was she ready to do this? Could she really use that to pleasure herself?  
She shook her head and tossed the thing on her bed.

“I can’t. I can’t do this.” she muttered.

In mere minutes, the cucumber was back in the fridge and Yumi in her room; her pussy was throbbing in need but she ignored it. 

For a whole week, the japanese girl did whatever she could to placate her lust with her fingers and imagination but it wasn’t enough, she was getting crazy. On one hand, she craved more, on the other, she didn’t dare try more.

Days passed and Yumi was slowly becoming cranky, unable to reach a proper orgasm. Both her parents though she got her period to be this irritable and her mom bought her a pack of pills, hoping it would help calm down her hormones and her mood. Thankfully, the pills calmed down Yumi’s libido a little but she was still horny.  
She masturbated almost a whole hour that week before managing to calm down enough to sleep.

It was another month later that she gave up, her libido too much to take and worse of all: Hiroki had stopped masturbating from the window; she suspected him of cumming down the toilet now because the smell of the air freshener was very strong lately. But since he did that, she couldn’t enjoy the smell or the noises of his orgasms and she hadn’t cum in weeks now, it was driving her crazy. Especially knowing her brother could drown the fire between her legs with barely any effort; heck, she would teach him how to make her cum!

So, one friday evening at dinner, she sent him a message in Morse code, so their parent wouldn’t catch on: M-Y R-O-O-M 1-2-P-M

No need to say Hiroki was pretty surprised. His sister never called him in his room, she liked her privacy and he usually had to pick up the lock of the door if he wanted to enter.

‘Damn, I hope I’m not in trouble.’ thought the boy.

Some times, his sister scared him more than his parents.

Much later, Hiroki sneaked out of his room and toward his sister’s. He thought the door would be locked but when he tried to turn the knob, it opened quietly.  
Yumi was in her pajamas, her cheeks red from arousal and embarrassment, she jumped from her bed when her brother entered. 

“Hurry, close the door!” she harshly whispered.

The little boy obeyed, he didn’t want their parents to catch them together in the middle of the night. As he closed the door, Yumi checked her little brother out. He was wearing brown pajamas that concealed his heavy weapon pretty well but she had got a glimpse of a bulge when he entered. That alone had made her crotch throb.

“So, what do you need sis?” asked the boy, his hands behind his neck.

The teenage girl didn’t know what to say. She just couldn’t ask for her brother to help her cum so straightly, right?

“I need you to help me cum.” she blurted. ‘Damn.’ she thought.

Hiroki was quiet for a few seconds, his brain trying to process what his sister said.

“Uh?” was his clever reply.  
“And I’ll do your homeworks for a week!” she added. 

Normally, she would have never bargained so much homework but she was desperate.

“Deal.” grinned the boy; she had him ‘a week’.

They stood like this for a moment, before Yumi let herself fall sat on the bed with a sigh of frustration.

“So, how do you want me to do that?” asked Hiroki.  
“H-how about you lick me down here?” proposed Yumi, her face still red.  
“Sure.” And with that, the boy pulled on her pajama pants, revealing his sister’s pink and extra  
wet pussy, before tossing them away.

The girl was breathing heavily, her arousal at its peak. This was it, if she let her brother do it, she would never come back.

“Wa-IIIIH!” she squealed as an orgasm ran through her body.

Hiroki had just licked her pussy and clit in one go, sending her over the edge easily; she had to slap a hand on her mouth to keep the scream behind her lips. Yumi went to grab her brother’s head and push it against her twat but he pulled away, grinning.

“Now you owe me a week of homeworks.” he said.  
“Wha- No! I-”  
“I know you just came sis. And the deal I make you cum and you do my homeworks for a week.”

As the boy moved to leave, probably to take care of that hard on Yumi could see in his lower pajama, she began to panic. He couldn’t leave now: she needed more! She had just cum so hard before but she needed to cum again!

“I’ll do another week if you make me cum again!” she said loudly.

For a moment, both sister and brother stood quiet, hoping their parents were asleep but after a couple of minutes of absolute silence and no one coming, they dared to speak again.

“Another week?” whispered Hiroki.

The teen 14 years old girl shakily nodded. 

“Then how about this: every time I make you cum, you do a week worth of my homeworks?” bargained the boy with a cocky smirk.

That smirk usually irritated Yumi quite a lot but right now, she didn’t care.

“Deal.” she said simply.

Still smirking, Hiroki walked back to his sister and knelt between her legs, though he had to adjust his trousers a bit, his cock being uncomfortably placed in there. Yumi almost wanted to tell him to removed his lower clothing but she didn’t dare speak and after her brother began working on her sensitive pussy, she just couldn’t speak. She had to muffle her voice by placing her pillow on her head.

Her brother held her legs firmly in place so she wouldn’t squirm away while she came. 

‘How is he so good?’ managed to wonder the asian girl before another powerful orgasm made her mind blank. 

She didn’t manage to count her orgasms, her brain to busy dealing what all the pleasure so she was sure that if she asked him how many time she came, her brother would made a big number up so she would his homeworks for months.

After a little while, Hiroki came out of Yumi’s room, a huge smirk on his face, along with some pussy juice his sleeve missed. He glanced one last time at his passed out sister, quivering on her bed, bottomless, before he closed the door and headed to the bathroom, where he unloaded a couple of massive loads, almost clogging the toilet.

Saturday morning, Yumi was the last to get up but when she did, she had a huge smile on her face and seemed to glow. She came down the stairs running, already clothed.

“I take you slept well, Yumi?” asked her mother with a smile.  
“Like a baby, mom.” answered the teen, smile still on her face.  
"Hi mom, hi sis." greeted Hiroki when he entered the kitchen, a cocky smirk making way on his lips when he addressed his sister.

Yumi did her best to look in her plate and not blush but her cheeks still got a pinkish coloring, while her legs clamped on her throbbing crotch.  
She kept glancing at her brother, who in turn kept teasing her as he ate his cereals. Every time their mother wasn't watching, he openly licked his spoon the same way he licked Yumi's eager pussy last night. The poor girl had to bite her lower lip to stop from moaning; she just wanted to either slap her annoying brother on his stupid head to stop him or to lay down, spray her legs and have him work on her pussy once again and giving him another week free from homeworks.  
Speaking of which, she couldn't even tell how many times she had cum last night: each orgasm had be so strong she saw stars every time and couldn't keep count. However, she knew that if she asked Hiroki, he'd lie about it.

10 minutes later, both brother and sister were walking toward school, Yumi looking straight ahead, her cheeks still pink while Hiroki looked at her with his amused smirk.

"How many?" suddenly asked Yumi, her voice just a little louder than a whisper.  
"What?" Asked Hiroki, genuinely not having heard what his sister said.  
"How many weeks of homework?" Repeated the teenagers, a little louder.  
"Six." Smirked the boy.  
"Liar!" Exclaimed Yumi.  
"Alright, alright. Four." Answered Hiroki truthfully.  
"Four?" The girl could barely believe it.  
"Well, I didn't stay long so it's normal. Give me more time and you'll owe me like two or three months of homework." 

Yumi had a hard time believing her annoying sibling but remembering last time, she blushed and squeezed her legs together.

"Alright. Four weeks." Agreed the girl.  
"Anytime you need more…" began Hiroki before winking and dashing ahead.

The teen girl growled but didn't say anything. She merely picked up the pace to be sure to not arrive late.  
The day was a long one for Yumi. She kept thinking about her brother the whole day, even getting to the point of scribbling a small stick man with a humongous appendage in her art book. She quickly erased it, her face burning red. She had to excuse herself so many times to go to the bathroom to finger her drenched cunt that her teachers thought she was sick.  
Of course, she didn't corrected them. None of her orgasms were as good as those Hiroki gave her last night.  
It was only at lunch that she hurriedly went to find her brother, her lust clouding her senses.

'Screw eating! I need to him to make me cum!' She thought, her belly burning with need.

They crossed ways on the way to the cafeteria. Her brother was accompanied by his best friend: Johnny.

"Hiroki! I need your help." She said, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him away.  
But the boy pulled away, "No way. I'm starving and then i have something planned with Johnny."  
Mentally, Yumi whined. She really needed her brother to cum properly but she couldn't 'kidnap' him like that.

"Please Hiroki. It's very important." She tried again.

She was trying her best to not beg him openly just because she still had (some of) her pride and because his friend was here. She tried to tease him with a glance and a cute tucking of her hair behind her ear.  
Her brother glared at her a moment. Of course, he knew what she wanted and none of her tricks would work on him, not to the point of dismissing lunch anyway, but still, another week of no homeworks would be nice. He could play the whole time on his gameboy.

"Wait here." He told her boldly, pointing right where they were, "You wait for 10 minutes so i can eat a bit then I'll help you."

Yumi wanted to protest but knew she didn't had any leverage on her hyper virile brother. So she just nodded and stood there while the two boys went to eat.

Those were the longest 10 minutes of her life. She kept imagining her brother's skilled tongue working on her wet pussy; just that gave her a tiny orgasm which she hided easily, though she almost fell on her knees.  
After what felt an eternity, Hiroki finally came back, a frustrated frown on his face.

"So, what you need sis?" He asked.  
Yumi blushed hard, embarrassment filling her, "I… I need you to make… make me… c-... cum…" she whispered the last word, her eyes fixed on the ground.  
"Sure."

Yumi beamed, her pussy clenching.  
They discretely went the girls bathroom, making sure no one was already inside or watching. Once they were in, Yumi hurriedly went to removed her pants but Hiroki stopped her.

"Hang on."  
Yumi's pants were already down halfway, "W-what?"  
"Take off your top first." Instructed the boy.  
"What!?"  
"I want to see your tits." Explained Hiroki with a shrug.

He was awesome at what he did but he had never see a girl naked; and according to a little research he did, his sister was one of the best looking girl in the school. And since she owed him already a month of homework, he could ask her something else.

"B-but… Hiroki…"  
"Either you show me your tits or I leave." 

It took the teenager barely three second to decide and lust won over. Grumbling, she removed her black sweatshirt and her bra.  
Hiroki was presented with a beautiful pair of firm tits, each orb being the size of a big orange, both nipples hard as diamonds.

"Wow, Yumi. You got a nice boobs."  
Yumi was already red but her brother's praise made her very happy, even if she would never admit it.

"T-there. I showed them. N-now you must lick myYYYY!" She squealed.

Her brother just licked one of her nipples. Yumi had to slam a hand on her mouth to stop the noises from coming out too loudly. She tried to move away but Hiroki grabbed her other breasts and pushed her against one of the wall of the toilet before licking her nipple once more.  
The girl's muffled her moans with both hands, which prevented her from pushing her brother away. All she could do was buke her hips as her orgasm built up quickly.

'How can his tongue be so good?!' Mentally yelled the girl, 'Is it really the first time he does that?'

She couldn't think any further however. Hiroki had just took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it hard, bring Yumi over the edge. Her back arched so much she pushed her brother back. He held firmly however, his hands on his sister's tight butt.  
Only when Hiroki pulled away Yumi fell on her ass, panting heavily and drool running from her mouth.

"Ssooooo… goooood…" she moaned.  
She wasn't even bothered by the fact her pants were drenched in her juices; luckly, since they were black, it wasn't easily noticeable.  
On his side, Hiroki's massive dong was almost going past his short pants.

"Damm, I have to fap too. See ya later sis." He said before dashing out of the toilet and going into the boy's, leaving his sister in her post orgasm state.  
The rest of the day went without them meeting again. Yumi's libido had be quenched enough for her to focus on the lessons, even though she had the occasional throb.  
As for Hiroki, he was only able to cum once after he worked on his sister and he knew he would have to jack off a bit before going to bed.

'I won't have to do my homeworks for more than a month now.' He thought with utter joy.  
Once school day was over, he dashed toward home, leaving his sister behind. When he got there, he greeted his parents, telling them his sister was on her way, and quickly went to his room, where he tossed his bag on the side and grabbed his gameboy.

"Time to beat a new record."

Yumi came home almost 15 minutes later. She dutifully greeted her parents as well before going to her room to do her homeworks.  
When Hiroki heard her close her door, he got up from his bed and grabbed his bag before heading to his sister's room. Without knocking, he entered and tossed his bag on her bed.

"Here's my bag, sis. Good work." He said, and closed the door before she could answer.

He ran back to his room and jumped back on his console.

In her bedroom, Yumi almost got up from her desk to give an earful to the her brother but she remembered she owed him five weeks of homework.  
She sighed, "Better get started. Should be easy enough."  
And indeed, it took only half time it took her to do her own homework. She put all the books back in the backpack and quietly went to Hiroki.

Knocknock

"Hiroki? Can I come in?"  
"Sure sis."

She came in and closed the door behind her. Hiroki was still on his bed, back up, playing yet another game.

"I did a your work. You just need to read a couple of pages from the history book, in case the teacher ask you things." She advised.  
"Thanks sis. I'll do that." He said without even looking at her.

Being dismissed like that by her annoying brother really bothered the teen girl but in a way, she found it arousing too.

"Hiroki, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Yesterday… Was it really your first time doing that kind of stuff?" Asked Yumi, blushing.  
"Well, duh. With who could I do that kind of stuff?" He snorted.  
"I… Guess you're right."

She stood in silence there a moment, her brother ignoring her completely.

"Would you… Would you mind doing it again?"  
"I'm busy." He answered, still not looking at her.  
"I-I know but… maybe later…?"  
"Maybe. You already owe me five weeks of homework."  
"I'll owe you six then." She tried, her hands on her crotch.  
He shrugged, "You should do the five weeks first…"  
"But, Hiroki…" 

Yuni knew she sounded desperate, and she was! Honestly, she wanted to try his massive cock but she didn't dare ask for it.

"What if promise to do anything you ask?" Her ultimate attempt.  
"Uh?" Reacted the boy, pausing his game and finally looking at her.  
"If you make me cum again, I'll do anything you ask." She promised.  
"Anything? Really?"  
"If I can do it, I'll do it. I swear."

Hiroki was surprised she proposed such a deal. She really must be super horny.

"Alright. Deal."

Yumi beamed and jumped on her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you thank you!"

Hiroki hugged her back, mentally smirking: he had the best plan ever for his sister.

"Let's go to your room though. I don't want my bed to get too messy." Said the bratty boy.  
Nodding, she pulled her brother along and they quietly entered her bedroom.

Click

"Here. Door's locked." Said Yumi, eager to be pleased.  
"Ok. Get on the bed and removed your pants… And your top too." Added the boy.

This time the girl didn't fight it and quickly tossed all her clothing away before laying down on her futon, her legs spread. Her drenched cunt was fully exposed to her little brother but this only aroused her more.

"Come on, Hiroki. Don't make me wait. I can't stand it." She pleaded, her hands slowly rubbing her chest.  
"Hang on sis. My clothes are getting too tight." Said the younger brother as he fought to remove his own lower cloth.

After a few seconds, it finally fell, reveling to Yumi not only that her brother went commando, but also his impossibly humongus cock.

"Oh god." She gasped in awe.

Her pussy quivered and the fluids just began to run even more.

"Pretty big uh?" Bragged Hiroki as he made his dong bob.  
"Yes. So big." Whispered his sister.  
"Before I start working on you, I want to tell you what I want you to do."  
"I told you: I'll do anything I can do." Said Yumi, her eyes still on her brother's giant cock.

Hiroki climbed on his sister's bed and kneeled between her legs, his half hard appendage almost kissing her cunt. Yumi whimpered at the sight, biting her lower lips.

"Starting tomorrow, and for a whole week, I want to experiment with you." Said the little brother.  
"Experiment?" Wondered Yumi, "You're not cutting me and doing nasty stuff, hear me, doofus?" She glared.  
"Not like, sis! I want to learn how to please a girl. In every way I can. And I'll train on you." He explained, rolling his eyes.  
"That makes more sense… Wait, you want me to be your play toy?!" She gasped.  
"Either that, or I leave right now and not touching you until you agree." Stated firmly Hiroki.

Yumi bit her lower lip. Her pride was screaming at her to tell him 'no!' But her lust, and the sight of her brother giant cock, were making it very hard to.  
Seeing her hesitate, Hiroki decided to help her decide. So he reached out with his hand and stroked her labia with a single finger, enticing a gasp and moan from his sister.

"Okay. Okay! I'll do it! Just make me cum!" She begged, eyes shut down and cheeks red.

The boy grinned and just pushed his finger inside her cunt and wiggled it around. Yumi was panting hard, trying to hold from cumming right away but her brother was sooooo skilled and she was soooo horny. 

'I'm going to lose it. I want more!'

Before she could speak, Hiroki began fingering her at a crazy pace, sending incredible jolts of pleasure through her body.

Schlkschlkschlk!!

"HIRO-mufflf!!!"

Hearing her scream, Hiroki had moved instinctively and had kissed his sister to quiet her.  
Yumi's body trashed under the pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head. Hiroki had to hold her down, afraid she would hurt herself.  
After that incredible orgasm, Yumi fell immediately asleep, naked, her mattress wet from her explosive orgasm.  
Hiroki was left rock hard, his massive cock towering over his passed out sister. For a moment, he considered fapping right there and cum on her.

"Not like she would say no, I think." Muttered the boy.

But he knew how much he could cum and really didn't want to clean his sister afterward. Reluctantly, he went back to his room to relieve himself a little before reading what his sister told him to. He swore he would enjoy cumming on his sister next time.

Chapter 1 - END


	2. Chapter 2 - Corrupting Aelita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelita is slowly introduced into a world of pleasure she never heard of on Lyoko.

A couple of months had passed since Yumi and Hiroki had made their deal and things had evolved. Yumi still owed her brother a couple of months of homework After all the orgasms he gave her in the first days. And Hiroki had been training on her how to please a girl.  
The little brat was quite skilled, both with his hands and in the sex department. In just a couple of nights, he could master anything his sister taught him. So skilled, he completely won over his sister. Now, whenever they were alone, Yumi would completely lose her big sister rights and authority and become her brother's yes-girl.  
Just last week, Hiroki told her he wanted her to go to school without any underwear. She fiddly objected for 10 seconds before promising to do it, her will crumbling like a deck of cards in a hurricane and earthquake when her brother’s finger ran on her body.   
That day was the most embarassing of her life… and one of the hottest too.

“Glurk! Glak! Gurk!”

But now, here was Yumi Ishiyama, proud Lyoko Warrior.

“Urk! Hump! Garkl!”

On her knees, between her little brother’s legs.

“Gluckgluckglcuk!”

Throating his annoying, delicious, pounding, massive, bizarre, heavy, bratty, perfect cock! 

“Gruuuuuuuuuuu-a Ack!” 

Or at least trying to. She never managed to go beyond half of it. And that was on very good days.

“Damn!” whisper-yelled Yumi, pulling away from her brother huge member.

They were in her room, since Hiroki didn’t want a mess on his own bed. He was naked and laying back, legs spread, playing his video game and letting his sister do the work.

“Still can’t do it, sis?” teased the boy with a grin, his eyes still on his game.  
“Sorry Hiroki. Your dick is just too much for me.”

Lately, the kid had been less and less into fucking her and Yumi was worried. She was doing everything she could to please his cock but her brother took it with disinterest.   
Oh, she still came her brain out of course. Before she spend over 15 minutes working on his dong with her mouth, she rode him like a cow girl rides a stallion for a little less than half an hour, getting over 20 mind blowing orgasms and so many small ones she lost count.  
But her little brother? He came only once. His usual bloating load but only once. A month ago, he would have cum at least 5 times, forcing her many time to the bathroom to empty her holes.  
But the last few days, he barely did anything, letting her do all the work to please both herself and her brother’s dick. Not that she minded but she worried a little. 

‘Well, since my mouth or throat aren’t doing the job…’ thought the japanese teen.

She straddled her brother’s monster dick and slowly let herself down on it, its girth spreading her pussy wide.

“Fuck… N-no matter h-how many times- Aahnn... It aaaaawlays feels so goooawwd!” Yumi moaned the last part as her brother cock entered her private place.

Her stomach was bulging, stretched by the massive piece of meat.

‘In a way, I’m lucky he’s not the one leading. I could have passed out after the first 30 minutes.’ 

But Yumi was tired. After close to a full hour of no stop fucking and so many orgasms, she just couldn’t ride her little brother like she… or he’d like.

“Come on sis. I’d like to go to bed. Tomorrow is a school day.” said Hiroki, his eyes still on his game.

Yumi almost growled but what came out was a whimper. She was doing all she could to please him (well, mostly herself) but nothing seemed to work.  
Following her little brother’s wish, Yumi began to move her tight butt up and down, fucking herself sillier on him. She had to put her hands down to have enough leverage to do her job. Her pussy was gushing so much from her own juices and her brother’s precum, making noises the teen girl feared her parents would hear, but she didn’t dare stop. She wanted to cum more and she wanted Hiroki to pay attention to her.  
She was used to her brother always annoying her and teasing her and, as of a couple of months ago, fucking her into a pleasuring coma. But seeing him like this, ignoring her like that? She wasn’t used to it and she didn’t liked it.

Reinvigorated by this thoughts, she began to bounce widely on Hiroki’s fat dick, her round breasts bouncing in rhythm with her. She was trying not to moan too loudly but it was hard to focus both on being quiet and keeping a high pace with a horse dick punching her deeper womb wall.  
She lasted three full minutes like this. Then, her mind blew with pleasure as another mind shattering orgasm went through her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes rolled in their socket and she fell back, Hiroki’s dick popping out of her, hard as a rod of steel.

Finally, Hiroki looked away from his game, noticing a draft on his cock and his sister not bouncing on him anymore, “Well, I guess Yumi’s done for tonight… About time. I really needed to sleep.”

With that, the young boy got up, his cock bobbing under its own weight, and left the room, leaving his sister passed out with a large puddle of liquids on her bed and a goofy smile on her face.

⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓

Next morning, a still sore Yumi and a bored Hiroki walked to Collège Kadic. The big sister was just a step behind the little brother. Suddenly, she stopped.

“Hiroki?”   
“Yeah sis?” asked the kid, stopping and turning to look at her.  
“You… didn’t came last night.” she stated.  
“Uh… Yes… I did cum.” he objected.  
“Only once.” argued Yumi.  
“So?”  
“So? I used to make you cum more than that.”  
“I guess you’re losing your touch.” grinned Hiroki.  
“Funny, you brat.” groaned Yumi, crossing her arms, “Come on. I don’t want to be late.”

And they began walking anew. They were quiet for a few minutes before Hiroki said something.

“I guess I miss the challenge.” he said quietly.  
“The challenge?”  
“Well, when we began, I was still earning how to pleasure a girl and you how to please me. But it’s been over two months and now, I can make you cum in less than a minute with my fingers.”

Yumi blushed, knowing it was totally true but she wouldn’t admit it.

“I just know you too much well. And… to be honest, I think I fucked you too much.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Yumi, a little pale.  
“You’re not as tight as you were at the beginning.”

Yumi stopped right there. Was that why her brother wasn’t fucking her as he used to?

“B-but what can I do about this? It’s your huge dick that did that!” exclaimed Yumi.

She clapped her hands on her mouth, her face redder than a tomato. She couldn’t believe she just yelled that out in the public.  
The siblings moved away quickly, reaching the gates of school as soon as possible. Yumi was still red in the face when they got there and was obstinately looking at her feet. 

“Lucky for us, there was no one around.” panted Hiroki.

The japanese teen simply nodded.

“Anyway… Until you’re tight enough again, I won’t put my dick inside you.” stated Hiroki.

Yumi looked up, surprised but her brother was already running toward a group of his friends. Grumbling, and feeling disappointed and empty, the Lyoko Warrior went to find her own friends.   
The first she found was Aelita, the pink haired girl. 

‘With Jeremy, she’s the smartest of our group… Maybe she can help?’ wondered the geisha.  
“Hello Yumi.” greeted Aelita, seeing her asian friend.  
“Hey Aelita. How are you?”  
“Still getting used to the real world. So many amazing things to see and feel. The informations I could gather from Lyoko didn’t your world justice.”   
Yumi chuckled, “It’s your world too now Aelita.”

The pink girl nodded, smiling. It has been not so long she’s been freed from her digital world.

“Say Aelita… I could use our advice on something.” said Yumi quietly.  
“Of course. How can I help you?”  
“It must be a secret though. Not a word to our friends. Not even Jeremy.”  
“Is it a girl thing?” whispered Aelita, excited.  
“It sure is.”  
“It is safe with me, Yumi. I promise.”  
“Alright.” Yumi took a deep breath, “There’s that guy-”  
“Is it Ulrich?” interrupted Aelita with a grin.  
“Nope, not Ulrich. Anyway, there’s that guy who I really want to help but I can’t. I lack the… skills.”  
“Can you learn how to help him?” asked Aelita, trying to come up with ideas.  
“Not fast enough.” answered Yumi, dejected.

The simple thought of not getting more of her brother’s horse cock made her feel empty.

“Maybe I can help?” proposed Aelita.  
“What?” gasped the japanese teen.  
“Yumi, I’m the smartest person in our group after Jeremy. I’m pretty sure I can help your friend.”

The black haired teen was thinking fast. Could she really bring Aelita to her brother so he could fuck her like he did to her?

RIIIIIIIING!!

“I… I’ll have to think about it. I’ll let you know later.” said Yumi before hurrying to class. 

⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓

Math lesson had never been so long and difficult to follow. Yumi sucked her brother’s dick this morning like always but he usually gave her a nice load to swallow and calm her libido down. But now, she was really hungry for some hard meat.

‘On another thought, I really need to ask Hiroki if he’d like another girl to fuck… Why do I feel jealous just thinking about that?!’

The ringbell couldn’t come fast enough. Yumi walked out of the classroom as fast as she could and went to find her brother. She sent him a message on her phone. 

‘We need to talk. Meet behind the refectory’

A few minutes later, the sibling were behind the refectory, hiding behind a tree. 

“So, what’s the problem?” asked hurriedly Hiroki.  
“Maybe I have a solution for our problem.”  
“What problem?”

Yumi groaned and gropped her brother’s bulged crotch roughly, “This problem.”

“Hey, watch it.”  
“Sorry. Anyway, what if I told you I could, maybe, propose you an alternative?”  
“What alternative?”  
“You know my friend Aelita? Pink hair, pinkish clothes, very smart?”  
“Yeeaaaaah… what about her?”   
“Well, I thought... Maybe... She could be your new challenge?”

Hiroki looked at his sister with blank eyes. Was his sister basically selling her friend to him?

“You think she’d do it?” his eyes were wide with astonishment.  
“Well, not like we did. She’ll have to be brought into it slowly.”  
“How slowly?”  
“I don’t know! I never done this before, ok?!” said Yumi frustrated.  
“Right, sorry.” Hiroki looked down, feeling a little stupid. “Soooo… You think it’s doable?”  
“Maybe? I’ll need times to bring her into… well, into our thing.” blushed the geisha.  
“Alright. I’ll wait until you tell me she’s ready then.” said Hiroki, getting ready to leave.  
“Wait!” exclaimed Yumi, grabbing his arm.  
“What? I need to go to class.”  
“Can… Can I get a reward?” whined the teen, her cheeks pink.  
“Yumi! We don’t have time!” exclaimed Hiroki, running away toward his next class.

Yumi whimpered, surprising herself with the sound. She shook her head, her cheeks still a little pink, and headed to her own class: History.  
While going, she sent a text to Aelita:

‘Let’s meet after lunch. Your room.’  
A few seconds later, she got an answer, ‘Alright.’

Sighing, Yumi put her phone away and entered the classroom.

⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓

When the last class was over, Yumi felt so relieved. This was never ending! And she was hungry too. She made her way to the refectory, where she met Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich.

“Hi guys.” greeted the japanese girl.  
“Hey Yumi.” they all greeted back.

They all ate happily, discussing about school stuff or about Lyoko and potential threats XANA could throw at them.

“He’s been quiet the past few days so let’s hope there’s nothing coming.” said the four eyes boy.  
“Don’t worry, Einstein. We’re always ready to kick some virtual butts.” grinned Odd.

Yumi and Aelita, while participating in the conversation, ate their food rather quickly.

“Sorry boys, but I gotta do something before classes restart.” said Yumi, getting ready to put her dishes away.  
“And I need to go to the library.” added Aelita, grabbing her own.  
“Alright. See you later.” said Ulrich.

The two girls left and headed straight for Aelita’s room. They had a more than 20 minutes so they need to hurry.

“Well? What do you say about my idea?” asked Aelita, sitting on her bed.  
“I guess I could use your help with him…” began Yumi, rubbing her neck, a little embarrassed.

After all, she was planning to maker her friend help her satisfy her studly little brother.

“Great!” exclaimed the pink hair teen.  
“But I wanted to tell you something first.” said Yumi, sitting beside her friend.  
“What is it?”  
“You see, the problem with this guy… It’s not that I can’t learn how to help him, it’s just I can’t physically help him.” admitted the geisha.  
“You mean it’s a body problem and not a brain problem?”  
“Something like that, yes.” blushed Yumi, “You see, some people on Earth have a… ritual.”  
“A ritual?” repeated Aelita confused. She never read of rituals in her infos on the real world, beside the ones in the Antiquity.  
Yumi knew she had to be careful. Aelita may be naive because she didn’t knew the real world well but she was damn smart.  
“Yes. I think you know how babies are made right?”  
“Y-yes. Yes, of course.” answered Aelita, blushing a little.  
“Well, this ritual is similar but totally different and can’t be done with something very important.”  
“And… what… what is it?”   
“A huge… dick.” answered Yumi, the last word barely a whisper, her face so red she could have glow in the dark.  
“Uh, what?” asked Aelita. She didn’t heard her friend.  
“You need a very big guy’s… member.” tried again Yumi, she couldn’t believe she was talking about it with her best female friend.

Although the pink haired girl was new to the real world, she knew what a penis was and how it looked but she failed to see how it was embarrassing talking about it.

“So, it’s like making babies?” wondered Aelita.  
“Not at all!” exclaimed Yumi, “You don’t make babies with this ritual. It’s only for pleasure.”  
“Oh.”  
“Here. Let me show you.”

And before Aelita could say a word, Yumi kissed her. Right on the lips. Aelita’s eyes widen in surprise.   
Yumi acted fast: before her friend could react, she gently pushed her down, laying on her lightly and pushed her tongue against Aelita’s mouth. The pink hair girl tried to resist but a mix of curiosity and another feeling she couldn’t discern but it gave her a weird sensation in her stomach.

‘How do they call it? Butterflies in the stomach?’ tried Aelita, her brain half occupied to deal with her best friend kissing her.

The kiss went on for almost half a minute, before Yumi pulled back, panting slightly, while Aelita was red in face, panting hard and shivering.

“So, Aelita? What do you think?” asked Yumi with an embarrassed smile.  
“It’s… It’s…” the poor girl was still rebooting her brain.  
“Again?”

Aelita whimpered a little but nodded. This time, Yumi straddled her before leaning down to kiss her. And the genius girl let her do as she wanted. She just wanted to explore more of this new feeling she was discovering.   
This time, when her friend’s tongue pushed into her mouth, Aelita opened her own eagerly and their tongues danced together.  
Yumi surprised herself when she compared her friend with her brother. She knew there was an abyssal difference in skills but she couldn’t help be feel disappointed. When Hiroki kissed her, she would squirm and feel her legs shake from the pleasure in just seconds. But now, although it was kinda hot to kiss her virtual friend, she didn’t feel the same level of excitement. 

Finally, the japanese teen pulled back again and gazed at her handy work. Aelita was quivering under her and, watching behind, she could see she was trying to rub her thighs together. 

“So, Aelita. What do you think?”  
“M-more… A-again, please… Yumi…” whined the girl under, her face flushed.  
‘Wow. I think bringing her to Hiroki will be even easier than I thought.’ guess Yumi, a little surprised by Aelita eagerness, “Maybe tomorrow, Aelita. Classes are going to restart soon and we won’t have time afterward.”

The black clothed teen dismounted her pinkish friend who looked at her with disappointment. 

“But-”  
“I promised you give you more tomorrow… And if you’re good, I’ll teach you a little thing as well.” grinned Yumi.  
“What? I want to know more about this feeling. I felt amazing! But now… I feel so…” the younger girl was trying to find the right word.  
“Empty? Incomplete?” suggested Yumi.  
“Yes! How do you know?”  
“You know the guy I told you about?”  
“Mhm?”  
“What I did to you, he can do to me even more easily and even more pleasurable.”

Aelita clenched her legs and bite her lips, a spike arousal running through her body.

“Do you… Do you think I could meet him?” she asked softly.  
“My, Aelita!” exclaimed Yumi with a grin, “I never thought you’d be so forward!”  
Aelita blushed even more, “I’m just curious about this feeling your giving me. I want to know more about it.”  
“I guess we can work on something. Just remember it’s a secret. No one can know.”  
“Absolutely.” nodded the pink girl.

RIIIIIING!

“Time for class. I’ll send you a message later, to see if the guy want to meet you.”  
“Thanks.”  
And they parted after exiting Aelita’s room, each headed toward different classes.

END of chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Corrupting Aelita (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of chapter 2.  
> Here is the final corruption into sex of Aelita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize people! Somehow, I ended posting chapter 4 before chapter 3... I'm really sorry!!  
> I switched the orders and now THIS is chapter 3 and the then chapter 3 is now the chapter 4!

A few days had passed since Yumi had introduced Aelita to the world of pleasure and the little pink genius absorbed everything the japanese teen taught her. They kept practicing kissing but quickly moved on to Yumi rubbing her friend’s private and sensitive parts, teaching her the new world of orgasms. And Aelita was hooked. 

The night after Yumi showed her how to finger herself to bring maximum pleasure, Aelita went on all night, barely getting any sleep. When she saw the worried faces of her friends in the morning, she told them she just had a nightmare. Behind the guys’ backs, she winked at Yumi with a little blush on her face, making her friend grin.

It was the end of friday’s lessons now, students were going back home -those who could at least- , and with only one attack from XANA on the counter, all was good. Yumi had promised Aelita to present her to this special guy she seemed to almost worship tomorrow. When they managed to find a quiet and secluded place.

‘Speaking of Yumi, she seemed increasingly tense those past few days… I wonder why.’ thought Aelita, seeing her friend trying to discreetly rub her thighs as she left the area of the college, ‘Oh.’

She quickly grabbed her phone and texted her friend:

‘ _ Is everything ok? You seem you need some relief.’ _

And she pushed the ‘send’ button. The answer came faster than she expected:

‘ _ I haven’t had a proper orgasm in a week.’ _

Aelita had a hard time imaging that, now that she knew about the pleasure it brought.

‘ _ What about the guy you keep talking about?’ _ _   
_ _ ‘He made me cum 20 times last night. Just with his fingers.’ _

Aelita couldn’t believe her eyes.

‘ _ But I need something bigger than fingers. Aelita… you can’t begin to imagine how amazing his dick feels.’ _

The pink haired girl excused herself to her friends and quickly went to her room. She could feel her pussy gushing with need.

_ ‘Tell me more.’  _ texted Aelita, once she was in her room.

She grabbed a marker and jumped on her bed, removing her panties, she positioned the item against her butthole

_ ‘You’re meeting him tomorrow.’  _ came the reply.   
_ ‘Please. I’m so wet. Hearing you praise him so much. He must be a real god.’  _ Aelita chuckled sending it.

On the other side of the phone, Yumi was struggling. They were only a few minutes from their house but she really needed to cum. Hiroki didn’t fucked her in a week and, even though his fingers were simply divine, there was an itch even those couldn’t scratch.

“Hiroki…” began Yumi, her phone still in her hands.   
“What’s up sis?”    
“Will you fuck me when we reach home?”

The boy stopped and turned to look back at his sister. He gazed at her for a moment before shrugging and took off again.

“I guess we’ll see tonight, Yumi.”

The girl dash suddenly and moved in front of him, stopping him.

“Please Hiroki. It’s been a week.” whined the girl.   
“I made you cum like five times at school.” argued the kid, crossing his arms on his little chest.   
“But you haven’t fucked me in a week, Hiroki. I need that big, fat, hard, monster like cock of yours to hammer my pussy.”

Sighing, Hiroki reached out for his sister’s chest and squeezed one of her tits. Yumi squealed and fell on her knees, a little drool coming out of her mouth.   
Hiroki knelt down, pretending to help his big sister to fool the eyes of the people close by.

“Tell what you’ve been doing with your friend so far.” said Hiroki. in a low voice   
Yumi gulped, trying to get up with his help, “Mainly masturbation. She had a nice bubble butt and she adamant on using only her ass to get pleasure. She wants to keep her virginity for Jeremie. She’s pretty head strong but she listen to you if you know your stuff.” whispered Yumi, as she rubbed her thighs together while getting up.

Suddenly, Hiroki quickly slided a hand in her pants and pushed a single finger in her pussy. Yumi’s body tensed as strong orgasm ran through her body. Lucky for her, her trousers were black so a wet spot was harder to see, and boy what a wet spot.   
She collapsed again when Hiroki pulled his finger out.

“You got a bit tighter. Good to know. Maybe I will have some fun tonight.”

Yumi didn’t answer, pleasure having made her mute for a moment.   
Hiroki helped her up and they slowly made their way to home. On the way, Yumi recovered enough to send a message to Aelita.

‘ _ Let’s just say that when you’ll be with him, you’ll forget everything and everyone.’ _ _   
_ _ ‘YUmi, please! DEscribe him.’ _

For a moment, the japanese girl looked at her brother. How could she describe such a stud by text?

_ ‘I can ask if I can call you when we fuck later if you want.’ _   
_ ‘YES!’ _ the answer came almost before the question was sent.   
“Hiroki?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Do you think… I could call Aelita when we… you know?”   
The kid shrugged, “Sure. As long as you don’t say my name and our parents don’t find out.”   
Quickly, Yumi sent her answer to her friend, ‘ _ He said yes. Expect a call around 11PM.’ _

The answer came rather slowly, only when they finally reached their house, a simple ‘ _ ok _ ’. 

‘Maybe she came and is exhausted?’ thought Yumi.

She shook her head. She had a lot of homework to do -both hers and Hiroki’s- before dinner. And she knew her brother would spend around 30 minutes on his lessons before playing with games while she’d be at it for a couple of hours.

⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓ ⇓

Two hours and half later, Yumi and Hiroki were finishing dinner with their parents and heading to bed. They washed their teeth, said their parents good night and went into their respective rooms.

‘Now I just have to wait.’ thought Yumi.

She knew her parents would soon go to bed and she and her brother would be free to have some fun.   
Suddenly, the door of her room opened, revealing her little brother wearing just a boxer with a bulge the size of a grapefruit. 

“Hey sis.” he said quietly.   
“Hiroki? What are you doing here?” gasped Yumi, surprised to see him so soon.   
“What do you think? I want to have some fun.” answered the boy, rolling his eyes and entering the room, making sure to close the door.   
“But mom and dad are still up.”   
“I don’t care. I want to have some fun now.” he said, getting on Yumi’s bed and shoving his bulge on her face.

The musk filled the teen’s nose and he felt her pussy gush just from that.

“B-but…” tried Yumi, her cheeks red like a good apple.   
“Don’t worry. You’re just going to suck me and get me ready to plow you later. I’m not gonna fuck you until they’re asleep and you can’t cum either.”

With that said, Hiroki removed his underwear. His cock flopped out like a massive uncook wiener and slapped Yumi on the face with a noisy  _ smack _ . His nuts, the usual orange sized nuts, were hanging low between the boy’s legs.

“Damn Hiroki…” moaned YUmi, “No matter how man-!”

Smack!

“Yeah yeah. Just suck it up, sis.” said the brat, as he slapped his sister with his soft dong.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

For over a minute, Yumi took the ‘beating’ without a word, her body shivering with pleasure each time her little brother’s massive wiener landed on her face.    
Once Hiroki’s cock, made hard by the situation and his sister quiet moans, he pushed his fat balls on her mouth. 

“Now, get it all ready. Once it’s all lubed, I’ll drain my balls inside you.”

Those simple words made Yumi cum powerfully, her eyes crossing as her hands reached for her crotch.   
She eagerly began to lick her brother’s member from the base to the top, the heavy musk filling her nose like the taste washed in her mouth. Her face was red with arousal and her fingers, while far more skilled than two months ago, couldn’t quench the fire inside her.

She grabbed the cock with both hands but they couldn’t cover its length. 

“Damn… How can my annoying little brother have such a perfect tool between his legs?” moaned Yumi before kissing the tip of said tool.

The only answer she got was a grin and another, smaller cockslap from the now iron hard dick, leaving a small trail of spit on the teen’s face.   
Hiroki made his sister kiss, lick and suck his cock until they were sure their parents went to bed before he decided it was time to get serious.

“I think it’s time you call your friend Yumi.” said the boy as he moved on his sister’s bed.   
“O-Of course.” 

Hastily, Yumi grabbed her phone and quickly dialed her friend’s phone number. After just a few rings, Aelita answered.

“Yumi?”   
“Aelita?”   
“Are you-”   
“We’re going to do it now, Aelita.” cut Yumi.

The japanese girl heard a gasp like breath.

“He’s… He’s enormous Aelita.” said Yumi, her eyes glued to her brother’s giant cock.   
“How… How big?” panted Aelita on the phone.   
“Twice my forearm. In length AND girth.”   
“Oh god…” Aelita’s voice moaned loudly.   
‘Pretty sure she already has something up her ass right now.’ thought Yumi with a little smile.   
“And… He’s going to fuck me, Aelita.” Yumi shivered.   
“Fuck you…” echoed Aelita with a lusty whimper.   
“So hard and so deep… I’m sure I’ll pass out.”

There were no answers beside hasty panting sounds.

“I’ve been craving it for a week Aelita.” as she talked, Yumi had got closer to her brother and was now on her knees in front of hi, something close to worship in her eyes, “He’s going to fuck me… I want you to listen to everything.”

Then the japanese teen tossed the phone on the bed and got into her brother’s favorite position: ass high, face on the bed and tits pressing on the mattress.

‘I must look like a bitch in heat.’ blushed the girl.

She grabbed the phone and moved it closer.

“Now come. My pussy’s so wet for you.” shivered Yumi.

Without a word, Hiroki positioned the tip of his rod against her pussy, teased it for a few seconds, and thrusted with all his might.

“HURG!” exclaimed Yumi, her belly deformed by her brother’s monster cock.

But the girl’s mind was completely white, having been washed away by a powerful orgasm. The first of many tonight.   
It took her several seconds, with Hiroki still inside her, to come back to earth.

“I-I-I came… I came Aelita.” mumbled Yumi.

But before anything else could be said, Hiroki pulled back and thrusted back in, with just as much force, forcing his sister into orgasm land again.

The young boy went on like this for a few minutes: slowly pulling back his might schlong then shoving it back in as hard as he could, and each time, Yumi’s pussy would explode with another mind shattering orgasm.

On the other side of the phone, Aelita could hear everything. Her friend’s moans, her screams as she came, the clapping of that hung mysterious guy’s flesh against her friend’s.

‘Twice the size of Yumi’s forearm…’ she thought.

She watched her own forearm and shivered. She couldn’t believe such a cock existed. She focused back on her phone, her friend just wailing with another orgasm.

Suddenly, silence. Not another sound came.   
Hastily, she checked her phone to be sure she had battery or if the call just didn’t ended. But all was alright.

“Y-Yumi?”

Silence answered her… Until:

“A-aelita?” panted Yumi.   
“Yumi! Are you alright?” inquired the pink haired girl.   
“He-He’s going to go all out…” Yumi’s voice was weak and hoarse after so many orgasms.   
“All out?” whispered Aelita, her body shivering with excitement.    
“So, I won’t be able to talk… aAAAA!” the girl never finished her sentence.

Clapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclapclap!!!

The sound of flesh against flesh became almost deafening.

‘Such pace. How can he be so fast?’ wondered Aelita, red in face.

Yet, Yumi was barely making a sound; the genius girl could picture her friend’s expression, overwhelmed with so much pleasure she couldn’t speak.    
It was only several minutes later that a sound came out: a muffled moan, which turned quickly into a muffled scream of pleasure. She could even hear the boy groaning from the effort. No doubt he was using all his strength to hammer inside ‘poor’ Yumi’s private place. The clapping sound was even louder than before but still as fast.

‘How can he go like that?’ cooed Aelita.

Hastily, she grabbed the biggest pen she could find and shoved it in her ass, moaning from the sudden yet pleasurable entry. She tried to match the pace of the stud who was destroying her friend but clearly she couldn’t. Not alone and not in her position. She needed the real thing to-

“FU-MPH!” almost yelled Aelita, before slapping her hand on her mouth.

Her body was shaking hard from her orgasm. It was stronger than what she had gotten used to. She almost felt like fainting.   
She was on her bed like this, unmoving and panting for what felt hours, listening to her friend getting fucked. But the more she heard the clapping and the groaning and the increasing moaning from her phone, the more her lust kept coming.    
With a shaky hand, she grabbed the pen again and restarted her thrusting motions inside her butt.

After coming two more times like that, Aelita was on the verge of fainting from exhaustion and sleepiness. Yet, the guy fucking Yumi was still going strong. He had even began to spank her friend’s ass, if the additional noise was any indication.

‘How can he go for so long?’ moaned Aelita mentally, ‘Yumi must have passed out so many times and cum even more.’   
“A’i’da…” suddenly Yumi’s voice croaked in the phone, shaked by the unstopping clapping noise and thus, the non stop thrusting inside her.   
“Yumi?!” exclaimed the pink haired girl, grabbing her phone, “Are you ok? How does it feel?”   
“Sho goo’ A’i’da. Sho GOOOOOD!” yelled Yumi, as an orgasm hit her again.

But at the same time, she could her the male grunting louder and the slapping noise stopping.

‘He must be cumming.’ realized Aelita.

There was barely any noise beside panting and a quite audible ‘SPLUURT’ noise, and the little genius girl couldn’t believe it was the guy cumming inside her friend. The noise went on for a full minute, maybe a little more before it slowly subsided. 

Soon after, the clapping noise began again, along with Yumi weak moans. Then…

_ Click. Tut. Tut. Tut. _

Aelita was left alone, a pen in the ass and her cheeks red from arousal.

‘He was going again? How can it be?’

She knew little about the real world but how was it possible for a normal human to fuck for so long, cum so much and still ready to go?

_ Ding. _

A text just came in on her phone. Curious, the girl opened it. It was from Yumi’s phone but it clearly wasn’t her who wrote it.

_ I’m gonna fuck her all night. You’re next. _

Just that but Aelita felt her arousal spike. She got on all four and grabbed the pen in her ass and moved it as fast as she could, trying to imagine it as a massive and hard piece of meat, with a massive pair of balls slapping her pussy.

It took the girl mere moments to cum again, this time her pussy gushing from a powerful orgasm.   
Tiredly, she removed the item from her hole and tossed it in the trash can.

“Damn… I can’t wait to be tomorrow.” she muttered before closing her eyes.

She fell asleep in just a few seconds, her dreams filled with pleasure, large cocks and her japanese friend's secret stallion.


	4. Chapter 4 - Breaking the Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki proceeds with his conquest by breaking Aelita.

Today was the day. Finally Aelita was going to meet Yumi's secret stud. Finally she was going to be introduced to a world of pleasure she could never reach alone.

She had made up an excuse so Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie wouldn't look for her and she hurriedly made her way to the small hut where all the gardening stuff was put away.

She had waited for the message for the place and time all morning, holding herself from masturbating. She wanted to be all horny for that secret guy. It had been tough though, the sounds of her friend being fucked dumb by him. She was so wet, she had to put a little paper towel in her panties to prevent her pussy juices from running down her legs.

It was just after lunch time when Aelita reached the place. She could hear flesh hitting on flesh, at a quick pace, along with muffled moans. 

‘Those are some familiar noises.’ thought Aeltia, red in face.

Shyly, she knocked on the wooden door. The slapping noises slowed down but never stopped.

“Come in!” said a male voice.

The voice sounded quite young, much younger than what Aelita was expecting. She slowly opened the door and was greeted by a shocking yet extremely arousing scene: a little boy, who Aelita recognized as Yumi’s little brother, fucking her friend, who sported a belly so big, Aelita was sure she ate a basket ball!

“Y-Yumi? W-wha-?” stuttered the pink haired girl before...  
“CUMMMMINNNN!!” wailed Yumi, her body tensing and arching.   
“And that’s 10, sis.” grinned the boy.

Once again, he had left his sister fucked stupid, her belly filled with his cum and a silly happy smile on her face. She deserved it after what she did to bring him a new girl.

“E-excuse-me…” began again Aelita.  
“Oh, yeah. Hi, I’m Hiroki.” greeted the little boy.   
“Are… Aren’t you Yumi’s brother?”   
“Sure am.”   
“B-b-but-”   
“Oh, yeah. I’m also the guy who’s been fucking her brain out for the past couple of months.”

Poor Aelita was still short for words.

“If you come closer, I can show you how.” grinned Hiroki, signing her to come closer.

Almost like a trance, Aelita slowly got closer to the boy, who still had his penis inside her best friend. Once she got into arm reach, she could see Hiroki’s cock’s base. 

‘Holy fuck!’ she swore mentally. 

Yumi told her it was thicker than her forearm… but DAMN!

Before she could react, Hiroki lunged at her and cupped her pussy through her panties. With just a few expert moves, he brought the girl to a powerful orgasm.   
Aelita almost passed out from the pleasure. When she did it alone, it felt good. When it was Yumi who fingered her, it felt just amazing. But this? This was seriously next level!

The girl fell on her knees, shaking and panting, her cheeks colored with a nice red.   
She looked up. The boy, maybe 10 or so years old, was looking down at her, a big grin on his young face. She couldn’t believe a boy not even her age was this good at this.

“Ready for more?” asked Hiroki.

And before she could answer, he slowly pulled his cock out of his barely conscious sister. It kept coming and coming… and coming, all the while accompanied by Yumi’s lustful moans and whimper at the sensation of loss.   
Finally, it was completely out. A piece of hard meat so long and thick Aelita couldn’t believe it belonged to such a small boy. 

Hiroki’s cock towered above the pink haired girl who could only watch in awe, her pussy gushing from the thoughts of that thing entering her.

“Now… Let’s see what you can do.”

Aelita’s only answer was a whimper.

⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓

It was to a strange yet arousing sight Yumi woke up to. Her naked, studly little brother was busy hammering his monster cock inside her naked friend’s impressive ass.   
Yumi had never seen Aelita fully naked but now that she did, she had to admit she had the best ass she ever saw. It was close to perfection. 

‘I guess this is what they call ‘bubble ass’.’ thought the geisha, feeling a little jealous. 

She slowly moved from the floor to have a better look, her still inflated belly making it difficult to get off her back.   
After she managed to get on her knees, she took a good look at her brother and her friend. Hiroki was pushing Aelita down against the floor, his cock so deep in her bum his fat balls slapped her pussy with each thrust. The pink haired girl was panting hard from pleasure and constant orgasms, squealing loudly every so often.

"Finally awake Yumi?" Grinned the brat.

"Y-yeah… How long was I out?" Asked the geisha.

Judging by Aelita's state, it should have been at least 30 minutes…

"Around 15 minutes." Answered Hiroki, giving a strong trust inside his new toy's ass, making her scream before falling like a doll without strings.  
"You reduced her in this state in only 15 minutes !?" Gasped Yumi.   
"I guess training on you really paid off."   
"You can say that again…" muttered Yumi, still not believing what her Brother said.

It had taken Hiroki weeks of trials and errors to learn how to make his sister reach the state Aelita was now, and now, in just 15 minutes…

'I created a monster.' thought Yumi.  
 _'A monster who can fuck you as stupid as Sissy.'_ said her inner voice.

Blushing, Yumi shook her head and slowly stood up. She closed in to her friend, grinning.

"So? How's my secret stud, Aelita?"

The poor girl was, however, in no state to answer, and the japanese teen knew that.

"Damn. I wish she was conscious enough to eat your cum out of me but you totally fucked her big brain out." Moaned Yumi.

Hiroki spanked Aelita's bum loudly, earning a weak gasp from the barely awake pink head.

"Sure did, sis. I could play with your ass too though." Offered the boy.  
Yumi blushed, "I wish it was as nice as Aelita's though."   
"Your friend's in a league of her own. You have a fin butt, sis. Now get your big udders here."

Before she discovered her brother’s massive tool and his gift for sex, Yumi would have beat the hell out of him for those words and for the tone he used. But now? Now all she did was glare a little and blush, before moving to him.

AS soon as she got in range, Hiroki warped an arm around his sister’s ass and pulled her to him, while expertly shoving a finger inside her asshole, while his head was hugged by Yumi’s large bust.

‘At least I got Aelita beat on that.’ thought smugly Yumi.

But her smugness was short lived, and quickly replaced by a lewd panting face. Hiroki had taken one of her nipples in his mouth and was sucking on it like a baby wanting to feast on milk, while his two of his fingers twirled inside her ass, massaging JUST the right spot.   
Of course, since he now had much less grip on the pink haired teen, his trusts were slower and less powerful but Aelita was in no shape to protest.

For a whole hour, all that could be heard from the hut was panting, squealing and gasping noises, some time accompanied by a muffled scream of pleasure. They changed position several times but Hiroki’s massive cock never left Aelita’s tight bubble bum.  
And although both girls came more times than their weakened minds could count, Hiroki was only at three orgasms. Three, massive, powerful, stomach bloating orgasms. Two of which were shot deep inside the pink girl’s ass, filling her stomach up so much, she now looked 9 months pregnant with quintuplets! 

When the boy finally pulled out of the poor Aelita, the girl fell on the floor, twitching from a bunch of mini orgasms running through her body.

“My god, Hiroki… You ruined her.” gasped Yumi, a hand between her legs.  
Her brother grinned, his hands on his hips and his cock still rock hard, “That I did sis. Remind me that time I fucked you the whole day when our parents went out.” chuckled Hiroki.   
“That day is burned in my mind.” moaned Yumi.   
“You mean the parts you were awake?” laughed Hiroki.   
“Prat.” smiled Yumi, “So… I kept my word about giving out a new girl to fuck… You’ll keep yours right?”   
“Of course sis, I’ll keep fucking you.” promised the boy, a hand on his heart.

Smiling, Yumi jumped on her brother and hugged him tightly, shoving his head between her boobs.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” said the geisha so fast she almost bite her tongue.  
“Yeah yeah…” muttered the boy, red in face from such display, before pushing his sister off, “Anyway, do you have any tissue? My cock is dirty from your friend’s butt.”   
“Well, that’s a problem: I don’t have any. I didn’t think Aelita was so into anal… I figured she’d just lick and suck your awesome cock for this first time…”   
“I figured that but she just couldn’t handle it. Her mouth and throat are even smaller than yours.”   
“I hope you didn’t hurt her.” Yumi looked at her friend, worried.   
“Naaah. We stopped trying after we figured she couldn’t put more than three inches in her mouth.”

Yumi grabbed her discarded panties and used them to wipe her brother’s member clean, removing the reminders of its journey inside Aelita’s asshole.

“That means you will go home without panties?” asked Hiroki.  
Yumi blushed, “Like you would have let me keep them anyway.”

The little boy chuckled; his sister knew him so well.

“Anyway, I’m still hard so you should get to work.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know.” said Yumi before diving on her brother’s cock.

The boy moaned as his cock was engulfed inside his sister’s warm mouth and he gently put a hand on her head. He didn’t need to control the pace: his sister knew how he liked it: fast and messy.  
And fast and messy it went: Yumi grabbed her brother’s tight butt to have some leverage and began shoving her face up and down Hiroki’s massive wiener, choking every time she was down.

“GLARK! GLAK! GLICK!” 

The japanese teen could feel the head of her brother’s dick hit the back of her throat each time she shoved her face on it but she kept going. She’d keep going until her brother told her to stop, or he could keep that pussy breaker away from her; after that week during which she ‘helped’ Aelita meet her brother, she knew she couldn’t bear it.

She was hooked on Hiroki’s fuck tool and she loved it!  
She spent several minutes drooling on Hiroki’s third leg before he reacted.

“Damn!” he gasped, pushing suddenly his sister away, “You’re gettin too good at this, sis.” smiled the boy, his cock throbbing heavily.  
“Gotta be, after sucking your cock so many times.” half growled, half muttered the teen.

"Enough talk. Give me a titjob now." Commanded Hiroki.

Yumi obeyed. Placing the pole of meat between her tits, she began moving her chest up and down rhythmically.

Hiroki's cock was so big, almost half of it came out of her cleavage but it just made more for her to suck and lick while she worked him to an orgasm.

‘I have a feeling we’re going to be here for some time.’ thought Yumi, a new heat warming her crotch.

⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊⇊

It ended a little more than ‘some time’: when Yumi and Hiroki left the hut, Aelita had been fucked by the little stud one more time, after they had managed to extract most of the fluid from his previous orgasms. Both her and Yumi’s panties had been trashed because they were torn or dirty from an excessive amount of spunk.

Hiroki proposed his sister he’d stay away from her friend for a few days to see how she reacts. Yumi agreed it to be a good idea.


End file.
